


Law

by Yaoisweeeetyaoi



Series: Hearts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoisweeeetyaoi/pseuds/Yaoisweeeetyaoi
Summary: You'll be home soon enough...





	Law

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot in the Hearts series to ease you until I post the final part. There will be 2 more of these little stories

I look at him, he is lost, and I love it, I take a step towards him, his body, its stiff… When I finally got to him, I stroke his cheek, as he looks up at me.

“Everything was perfect Zoro…. Why did you have to run away?” I trace my finger along his jawline, down to his lips. “You think you'll do better here?”

He looks like a lost puppy, and I love it. He is lost without me, he knows it as well. My gaze is taken from his eyes down to the bandages on his chest.

“What happened here Zoro?” I kneel down, letting my hand fall from his lip to where he held my tattoo.

He slaps my hand away, hm, I guess he's so use to me taking his heart from him, he doesn't want me to even touch the area.

“What did you do Zoro?” I ask, a frown on my face. “Why are you bandaged up?” I reach for the bandages and rip them off to see the still fresh wound…. “Zoro…. Zoro, Zoro, Zoro,” I shake my head, “You are overly dramatic..,” My fingers find their way to the wound, causing him to flinch in fear, and pain, which makes me smile. “Did they see it? Did you tell them you belong to me?”

“F…Fuck you,” He tries to push me, but he knows as well as I do, he doesn't have the strength.

I push him to the mat, and pin his arms above his head with a smirk on my face, “I’m going to in a moment,” I leaned down, kissing his lips, only to feel a bite on my bottom lip. “Now, now, don't show out because you’re visiting your friends,”

Zoro tries his hardest to fight against me. But he tries himself out quickly, which allows me to situate myself in between his legs. “Get off Law!” he tries to shout. This makes me smile. “LUFFY!” he tries to shout louder. But it’s nothing more than a loud whisper. “SANJI!”

“Let’s leave them out of this Zoro…” I put my hand over his mouth, “Its cute" I look at his fear laces eyes, “The great swordsmen Roronoa Zoro crying for his captain and chef to save him,” I lean in closer to him, “You're weak," He struggles against me, but I nip his neck, stopping when I feel no reaction from him, “Damn it Zoro, you were doing so well,” I reach down stroking him, “Come on Zoro, it’s only been a few hours since you wondered off,”

Zoro whines a bit, but I feel his body react the way I want him to. I smile and kiss him on the lips before moving down to his neck. “Zoro, you know I love you, I will always love you,” I pull his head, so that he looks at me, “I know you'll come back, because you belong to me,”

Zoro wiggles under me, his eyes searching for anything to use against me. But he can't, and won't… he loves me. I pull my hand from his pants, and smirk as I go to pull them down.

“Law, Law no, please,” He begs pushing at me,

“I haven't even went inside you yet, and you're already begging for me~”

Tears began to form , and I stroke his cheek, he knows this is what he needs, and I am more than happy to oblige. I unzip my own pants but stop, hearing footsteps in the distance, damn.

“I’m sorry Zoro, I’m going to have to cancel this appointment,” I kiss him before getting up and using my room to leave the room quickly. I will see him again… after all, it’s a long trip.

 

 

 


End file.
